


Slow and steady wins the race, but we all end up dead anyway

by SayakaMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMaizono/pseuds/SayakaMaizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dear old friend, take me for a spin<br/>Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind<br/>I’m letting go, but I’ve never felt better<br/>Pacify all the monsters in my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and steady wins the race, but we all end up dead anyway

If Leon was an element, he would be the cool and salty water as it gently ebbed away from the sandy shore. He was calm and never made much effort to do anything. He was sure he could follow his dream if he just got up off his ass and tried. But he didn’t really want to. He was content moving with the currents that pulled him into whatever direction they desired. 

But she, no she was a blazing fireball, with passion and grace that protruded from her as if she was trying to keep the flame locked down deep in her body. She was gentle and angelic and looked like a porcelain doll, but he know just one touch of her skin would burn to the touch. She was everything anyone could ever want in a person. Everything that Leon wasn’t.

He remembered the first time he talked to her very clearly. He remembered how she smelled (like vanilla and strawberries) and how her hair looked that day (pinned in a ponytail, with not a hair out of place). She was walking down the hall, clutching several books in her arms. It seemed like a burden, so Leon stepped up and asked her if she needed help. She thanked him, smiled at him with that smile that made his heart do a double backflip, and asked him if he was in some class or another with her. He nodded and gave her the books when she arrived at her class. She gave him one last smile and entered the classroom.

He remembered he fell asleep that night clutching his white cotton jacket, because it smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

He remembered the first date they went on. He remembered watching the glittering, blinking stars, and the moon illuminating the dark canvas sky. He remembered how he didn’t think any of the stars in the sky could compare to her at that moment. He remembered what she said to him.

“Do you have a dream, Kuwata-kun?” Sayaka didn’t look at him when she spoke. She just batted her heavy lashes and keeping those light blue eyes transfixed on the ever-changing heavens. She remained silent for a second, before continuing her thought. “I can’t imagine you do…you have everything you want, right? You’re a talented baseball player…and you go to the best school in Japan.” She turned her gaze from the stars to stare right into his eyes, and moved a little closer to him. 

Leon could feel their arms touching. He hoped that she didn’t feel his heart beating like crazy or see his face flushing a deep shade of red. He ran his fingers through his spiky read hair before addressing her question. “Believe it or not, yeah I do. I’ve never really liked baseball that much…” he smiled sheepishly at her quizzical look. “I wanna be a musician! Can’t you see it Maizon-chan? Don’t I have that rock star quality?” 

Sayaka edged her hand closer to his. He really liked the dark blue color that coated her fingernails. Bravely, he attempted to put his hand on top of hers. She quickly responded by interlacing her fingers through his. He was sure she could feel the sweat building up in his palm.  
“But, if you want to be a musician, why do you still play baseball?” Her expression hadn’t changed, as if she hadn’t noticed that they were now clasping hands. She ran her thumb across his palm. Her hands were cold and comfortable.

“’Cause… I like taking it slow. I can ride this whole ‘baseball’ shtick and get whatever I want. Fame, money…” He almost bit his tongue as he swallowed the word ‘girls’. “There’s no point in rushing into it. I can do it whenever I want, right? Chasing after my dreams at my own pace.”  
Sayaka’s expression softened as he said that, and she moved closer to him still. Her hands were in his lap, and her head was on his shoulder. He tried not to shudder. He tried not to do anything stupid. If he turned his head, his lips would be on hers. On her beautiful pink lips…

“That’s what I like about you, Kuwata-kun.” Sayaka’s sudden words broke him out of his trance, and he blinked quickly, snapping back into attention. She was murmuring dreamily now, as if she was about to fall asleep. “All my life, I’ve been rushing…in my career, you’ve got to, or you’ll fall behind. I worked quickly to get my dream, and if I don’t keep running ahead, I’m afraid I’ll be forgotten….” She sighed, but continued. “But that means I never really get to enjoy the smaller things in life…I don’t get to smell the roses or enjoy having friends. But you, Kuwata-kun…you get to spend all your life doing those things, but don’t have to worry about keeping ahead.” She continued looking forward, as if she was intently staring at something Leon couldn’t see.

Leon tightened his grip on her hand, and turned his head a little so he was looking at her. He dropped his voice a little, and began whispering in her ear. “I’ve always admired that about you, Maizono-Chan.” He felt his cheeks heating up again. He had no clue how Sayaka could say all these things to him in such a composed way. He had to speak slowly to avoid stuttering. “You’re so ambitious. You…you aren’t afraid to go out and get what you want! I’m like a tortoise, and you’re a hare.” He laughed nervously, and he could see her face breaking into a tiny grin.

“I…guess we complement each other pretty well, huh Kuwata-kun?”

And then her lips were on his. He felt his entire body go still for a moment as she kissed him, he felt as if every crevice of his body was filled with the smell of vanilla and strawberries. He felt as if her soft palms on his stubbly cheeks drove away every inch of darkness that ever could contained him. He felt as if her fire was slowly making its way into him. And he kissed her back, and for once in his life, he meant it.

\----  
As Leon held the knife in his hands, he felt his stomach drop. He felt darkness and despair consume his body, he felt his legs get heavy as lead, and he felt bile rising in his throat. He didn’t want this. He had never wanted this. 

But she was so driven. That look in Sayaka’s eyes was pure ambition to get out of that place. He saw no kindness in her eyes, just anger and sadness and a crazy desire. It was like a fire blazing inside of her that he couldn’t put out, no matter what.

Leon started to breathe heavily, and backed up against the door of the bathroom. He couldn’t find the air to breathe. He felt tears burning at the edge of his eyelids, he felt his heart beating so hard he was afraid it would break out of his ribcage. 

As Sayaka lay dead in a pool of her own scarlet blood, Leon could have sworn she smelled like vanilla and strawberries.


End file.
